


我为鱼肉

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith





	我为鱼肉

米克把埃尔文截住，截住他要说的话。说出来会糟糕，他知道大事不好。埃尔文现在离他很近，大腿贴着大腿，他们的手肘还靠在一起。然后是眼睛。他明明盯着米克，眉眼有意，哪里是在问题。

“埃尔文，我们暂停一下。休息十分钟。”

他往后保持距离，放下笔，摘下眼镜。米克起身决定去洗把脸，冷水脸。最好再端杯凉水来，加冰。埃尔文后颈沿着领口爬进衬衣里。他居高临下，还能看得更清。

“嗯。米克老师，有果汁吗？白水也行。”

埃尔文转过来。他去勾米克，用他的手。勾住对方的小指然后放手。欲擒故纵，他被一眼识破。米克不说破。

“你坐一会儿。”

他看一眼对方收回的手，神色自持，他自知防线将溃。米克扭头要走。但埃尔文不要他走了。立马站起来从背后抱住他，甘愿我为鱼肉。但不够，哪里是我为鱼肉？

“老师，不用麻烦了。”

埃尔文跟着伸手去撩米克的裤头。这里是米克家，他穿家居服。松垮的款式像是被算计其中。埃尔文手掌一溜整个滑进去。握住，包住，慢慢套弄。一举一动都是他反客为主的阴谋。

“你做什么？”

米克一把按住指尖风流的手。这就是为什么他之前要开溜。埃尔文把他撩得有七分上火，那三分只待加以触碰。现在碰着了，惹火上身，手指都不足够。

“我渴了，米克老师。”

他最终缴械投降。

埃尔文在他胯间跪下，衬衫松垮。底裤胀得饱满，他偏隔着底裤去摸去挠，不够再用鼻子去蹭去嗅。呼出来的热气晕起一股湿意。底裤上沾一块水迹。米克伸手抚他的脸。居高临下他看埃尔文领口里的肩。

“嗯……”

他自持不住，伸手去抚。埃尔文咬他的手，咬下他的底裤。耻毛先入眼，淡金色盘踞一个圈。性器硬着立起来，肿胀的程度直抵埃尔文的脸。米克看他，说舔。手掌按他的脖子，摸他的眼。

埃尔文凑上去舔。先用舌尖。顶端的出口被唾液粘连，然后是整个前端。嘴唇包成吮吸的样子一口两口，手指包住剩下的部分上下抽送。往下还用舌头。学着手指上下舔弄。囊袋的地方用上了咬，指尖在偷偷地扣。

“埃尔文，你从哪里、学的这些？”

米克觉得舒服，后仰半眯着眼地挪屁股。他往对方嘴里捅。不急，一点点地送。每深一分都像有精液在往外流。埃尔文的嘴里很舒服。

“……自慰的时候，想着为你、做这种事。这样的回答可以吗？”

性器被吐出来，他在顶端亲了一口。发烫了，烫热了埃尔文的嘴。嘴里留着精液味，埃尔文咽了下喉头。

“射在我嘴里，米克老师。”

他说。


End file.
